Ujung Mimpi
by nabmiles
Summary: Bentang langit biru-putih cerah memayungi, gemerisik kecil rerumputan menumpu berat seiring langkah mengalasi, di sini, mereka mengungkap mimpi. [ canon / alternate-reality / Untuk Infantrum Challenge 'Que Sera Sera' ]


Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media & Yamaha. Ditulis sambil mendengarkan lagu Blue Bird-Megpoid Gumi (ide cerita juga muncul pas dengerin lagu tsb), boleh didengerin buat nambah feel, mungkin?

___Sett canon_ di Kurobasu_, alternate-reality_ (karena _crossover_ dan lain hal). Untuk Infantrum Challenge 'Que Sera Sera' dari aRaRaNcHa._  
_

* * *

**Ujung Mimpi**

_a _Kuroko no Basuke (x) Vocaloid _fanfiction by _nabmiles_. No commercial profit taken._

.

Sepasang biru muda dan hijau berjalan beriringan. Bentang langit biru-putih cerah memayungi, goyang rerumputan bergemerisik kecil menumpu berat seiring langkah. Angin melintas sedang, menghempas helai-helai saling kontras itu. Si gadis berambut hijau dengan ocehannya, si pemuda berambut biru muda mendengarkan sambil sesekali memberi tanggapan.

"Hei, Kuroko_-kun_," Gumi—sang gadis berambut hijau dalam balutan seifuku SMA Seirin—kembali membuka obrolan, sebelah tangan berhias jam tangan melingkari pergelangannya menggenggam tali tas selempang yang tergantung lurus di bahu kiri.

"Hn?" Kuroko—si biru dengan gakuran sekolah yang sama membalut tubuh—menanggapi. Sesapan _vanilla shake_ di tangan kanannya terjeda sesaat.

"Esok nanti, kau mau jadi apa?" gadis enam belas tahun itu melanjutkan. "Maksudku cita-cita." Ia mengambangkan atensi pada biru cerah berhias gumpal kapas putih yang memayungi. Angin menyepuh helai rambut depannya yang lebih panjang, membuatnya bersinggungan di sisi pipi. Kuroko diam memikirkan pertanyaan barusan. Suara gesek sepatu dua remaja sebaya dengan karpet rumput di bawah mengisi suasana.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Hmm, entah. Tiba-tiba terlintas saja," manik hijau Gumi mengerling ringan pada _cerulean_ Kuroko. "Lagipula ini mulai lumrah kita bicarakan, 'kan? Perguruan tinggi tidak lama lagi, lho." Ia kembali menatap langit, "kau harus mulai berpikir hal selain basket, tahu. Dan—ya ampun, aku belum mengucap selamat atas kemenanganmu di _Winter Cup_, ya? Aduh. Selamat!"

Kuroko menggeleng. Tautannya dengan sedotan _vanilla shake _dilepas. "Terima kasih, tapi kau sudah memberi ucapan selamat, Nakajima_-san_."—Gumi menyentuh dagu sembari bergumam 'oh ya'—"Dan kau juga harus mulai memikirkan hal selain hobimu melihat bintang."

Alis Gumi terangkat sejenak sebelum tawanya pecah. Teman dekatnya sejak SMP ini membalas, rupanya. "O-oke, haha. Tapi itu bukan sekedar melihat bintang, tahu, itu astronomi!"

"Jadi, kau ingin mendalami ilmu astronomi?"

Gumi berpikir sejenak, tangan kembali menghampiri dagu. "Kupikir begitu. Aku tertarik sekali, jadi memang ada rencana mengambil jurusan astronomi—menjadi astronom tidak buruk, kau tahu sendirilah," dia tertawa kecil.

Kuroko memang tahu ketertarikan besar teman sejak SMP yang terhitung dekat dengannya ini. Satu hari saat masih bersekolah di Teikou, selesainya latihan klub basket malam itu, Kuroko melewati ruang klub astronomi. Melihat lampu yang menyala terang membuat sang bayangan heran juga; seingatnya tak ada klub yang masih berkegiatan pada jam-jam seperti ini—kecuali klub basketnya, jangan tanya lagi. Tapi mengingat bahwa itu adalah klub astronomi, bukankah observasi langit malam termasuk kegiatan? Maka Kuroko acuh saja, mengambil beberapa langkah pergi yang langsung dihentikan bunyi pecahan kaca dari dalam ruang klub tersebut. Dia menoleh pada pintu ruang klub dan mulai berpikir kenapa sepi sama sekali di dalam, kemudian memutuskan menengok saja. Membuka pintu sembari mengucap permisi, Kuroko melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau duduk di satu meja. Gadis yang diyakini Kuroko sebagai teman seangkatannya itu duduk dengan sebuah teleskop bintang di depannya, kepala tertoleh ke samping untuk memandang pecahan gelas yang bertebaran tepat di lantai di samping ia duduk. Kuroko ingat dia membantu gadis itu membereskan—"Itu gelas minumku, lepas saat aku menggenggamnya."—yang mana merupakan awal pertemanannya dengan Gumi Nakajima, anggota klub astronomi yang sangat menyukai astronomi. Mengobservasi bintang adalah hobinya. Pertemanan mereka terbentuk seiring Kuroko yang kerap mengunjungi ruang klub astronomi—seusai latihan basket—begitu saja. Lalu, tanpa terduga mereka terdampar di SMA yang sama, SMA Seirin yang baru berdiri setahun lalu. ("Hah. Sayang sekali sekolah ini tidak punya klub astronomi, Kuroko-_kun_."

"Ya. Aku mengerti kecintaan Nakajima-_san_ terhadap astronomi." Kuroko menanggapi dengan bariton bernada datar yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Kalau begitu … menyambung pernyataan tadi, apa Kuroko-_kun_ akan tetap mendalami basket?"

"Ya," kali ini Kuroko tak butuh waktu lama untuk menjawab. "Aku suka basket, dan hatiku ada di sana. Aku ingin terus berada di dunia itu. Lagipula, aku sudah janji pada Kagami-_kun_ untuk membuatnya menjadi nomor satu di Jepang. Tapi tentu saja tak ada jurusan khusus basket. Aku pikir aku bisa menjadi tenaga pengajar."

"Guru?"

"Semacam itu. Apa aneh?"

Gumi menatap (lagi) lukisan langit yang menaungi di atas sana. Benar-benar cuaca yang menyenangkan; cerah, namun matahari tidak menyebarkan terik sinarnya. Seulas senyum kembali terkembang di wajah si gadis hijau. "Tidak. Cocok, kok. Lagipula kau bisa menjadi pengawas ujian yang ideal. Kau bisa menangkap basah murid yang menyontek—karena mereka tidak akan sadar kalau kau sedang berada di belakang mereka!"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis menanggapi ejekan sekaligus canda dari temannya itu. Dia tidak tersinggung, kok. Candaan—atau olok-olok seperti itu sudah tak asing bagi sang bayangan.

Srak. Srak. Srak. Bunyi sepatu menyibak rumput. Desau angin menari. Lambai riang ilalang, helai hijau dan biru tersapu hembusan.

"Aku ingin menguak misteri tata surya, menemukan rasi bintang baru, menjawab kisah-kisah luar angkasa yang belum terselesaikan … Hanya membayangkannya saja aku sudah bersemangat!" Gumi kembali menyentuh dagu. Seulas senyum yang menampilkan deretan gigi tak absen dari sana. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kuroko membiarkan satu teguk _vanilla shake_ tertelan kerongkongannya, kemudian menatap lurus ke depan selama berucap. "Membuat Kagami-_kun_ menjadi nomor satu di Jepang, mengalahkan Generasi Keajaiban, membawa tim Seirin ke level nasional … Bersama mereka menjadi tim yang kuat."

Membicarakan mimpi selalu memberi kedamaian tersendiri. Memberikan satu visi akan refleksi yang diimajinasikan, mengingatkan esensi yang mereka inginkan dari terwujudnya sekumpulan harapan dalam relung hati.

—Bukankah hidup berawal dari mimpi?

"Kalau begitu, mimpi kita sudah jelas, Kuroko-_kun_?"

"Kau astronom, aku basket dan tenaga pengajar? Aku rasa, ya."

Srak. Srak. Srak.

"Ayo kita raih bersama, Kuroko-_kun_."

"Tentu saja."

Srak. Srak. Srak.

"Di kaki langit itu, adalah ujung mimpi kita."

"Ya."

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus sampai di sana."

"Baiklah."

Srak. Srak. Srak.

"Kita akan mewujudkannya, kan?"

"Ya."

"Aku harap masa depan bisa secerah hari ini."

"Aku juga."

Srak. Srak. Srak.

Dua sahabat itu tersenyum pada langit. Sosok mereka menghilang ditelan lengkung rerumputan dan bentang langit biru seiring langkah, membawa mimpi-mimpi keduanya terbang jauh ke angkasa.

* * *

"Ayah, tunggu! Itu Gumi Nakajima, jangan ganti _channel_-nya!"

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Aduh. Ayah masa' nggak tahu? Gumi Nakajima, astronom muda penemu rasi bintang baru di tata surya yang lagi terkenal itu, lho, masa' nggak tahu, sih. Artikelnya, dan artikel tentang dia banyak dimuat di koran, kok. Wah, ini wawancara khusus!"

"—_Saudara Nakajima, apa ada pendorong terbesar bagi anda menjadi seorang astronom?"_

_Perempuan bersurai hijau dengan helaian lebih panjang yang jatuh di depan bahu itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. Ia tersenyum. "Yaah, tentu saja menjadi astronom sendiri ada banyak faktor. Tapi, kurasa ada satu pendorong terbesar yang membuatku merasa harus berada di jalan ini. Dulu …"_

.

.

"_Sensei_—halo? Halo, _sensei_?"

"…"

"_Sensei_!"

"A-ah. Maaf. Ada apa?"

"Sensei ngelamun—oh, nonton televisi, ya. Cie, cari kesempatan mumpung ruang guru sepi tanpa orang begini. Pinter—ya, guru matematika, sih."

Senyum tipis dari sang guru bersurai biru muda menanggapi ocehan muridnya. "Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Ada beberapa soal yang aku tidak mengerti. Sekaligus, tim basket Seirin menang _Interhigh_ lagi, ya, tempo hari? _Sensei_ guru pembimbingnya, kan? Selamat! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa _sensei_ tidak jadi pelatihnya saja? Anggota tim basket nasional Jepang pasti hebat, dong. Walau Aida-_kantoku_ juga hebat, sih, dalam melatih. Sungguh alumni yang luar biasa—mengabdi pada almamater sendiri!"

"Terima kasih. Soal mana yang ditanyakan—"

"Tapi, aku kagum pada _sensei_ yang menyambi dua profesi sekaligus begitu. Bagaimana bisa? Apa _sensei_ punya motivasi tertentu? Dan—lho, tunggu. Itu wawancara khusus Gumi Nakajima?! Astaga, kenapa tayang di jam sekolah, sih! Pertanyaanku masih berlaku, _sensei_~"

Si guru biru muda menghela napas maklum pada keceriwisan murid di hadapannya. Ia mengerling televisi di mana seorang perempuan bersurai hijau tengah menjawab pertanyaan tentang motivasi terbesarnya—dan si guru tersenyum. "Tentu saja ada. Dulu …"

.

.

_"Hei, Kuroko-kun, bercerita tentang mimpi itu menyenangkan, ya?"_

_"Aku setuju, Nakajima-san."_

_"Ini motivasi yang bagus, benar, 'kan?"_

_"Ya, kau benar."_

**fin**

* * *

a/n:

1) D_one,_ sederhana :) _Alternate-reality_ karena Gumi temennya Kuroko. Buat Cha, ini saya udah setor~ maaf kalau kurang pas sama celenj-nya. aturan bilang _seorang _tapi kalau dipikir ini _dua orang_ yang saling mendukung gitu yeh (w;w;)w Dan menurut saya judulnya kurang pas. saya emang nggak kreatip bikin judul orz

2) dengan ini saya resmi nge-_ship _Kuroko-Gumi. kenapa? (menurut saya) mereka cocok, simpel.

3) ternyata_ archive_ Kurobas (x) Vocaloid itu langka. ini fic kedua di sana dan yang satu pun basa asing. saya jadi napsu nulis crossover dua fandom ini deh'-'

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Ada yang aneh? OOC? Jangan ragu untuk menyampaikan!_  
_


End file.
